Crise Emocional
by Ana-chan n.n
Summary: O que aconteceria se um livro et deixasse alguns ninjas de Konoha um tanto... Diferentes? Estrelando Gaara e Sasuke emos, Neji narcisista, Shika burro, Naruto culto, Tenten patty, Ino tímida, Temari medrosa, Sakura com amnésia e Hinata maníaca por poder.


**Declaimer:** _Naruto e cia. não me pertence e sim a Kishimoto-sama._

**Ana-chan: **Mas o Gaa-chan ainda vai ser meu!!! ò.ó

**Kah: **E o Sasuke-kun meu!!! ò.ó

**

* * *

**

**--- Crise Emo-cional ---  
Trailer**

**A cidade de Talsville... Cof Cof... Quer dizer, Konoha**

_Um sol muito bonito iluminava o Monte dos Hokages. Pessoas andavam calmamente pelas ruas, preocupados com seus afazeres. Mais um dia normal em Konoha._

**Onde ninjas sérios e competentes vivem...**

_Um loiro saia de uma casa calmamente, exibindo um largo sorriso. Quando chegou perto da rua, encheu os pulmões de ar e gritou:_

_- EU QUERO RAMEN!!!!_

**Eu disse SÉRIOS...**

_Dois morenos e um ruivo caminhavam lentamente até o local de treinamento. Não tinham trocado uma única palavra até o momento._

**Até, é claro, algo cair do céu...**

_Um rastro de luz riscou o céu e caiu a menos de quinze metros de distancia dos dez jovens, que se sobressaltaram._

_- Isso foi um meteoro? – perguntou Sakura olhando para a cratera que havia se formado no chão._

_- Sei lá, vamos checar – respondeu Tenten se levantando e indo a direção da cratera. Os outros nove a seguiram._

_- Isso é um... – começou Temari, franzindo ligeiramente o cenho._

**E, o que é pior, nas mãos erradas...**

_- NHÁ!! DEIXA EU VER – gritou o loiro, pulando na cratera e pegando o objeto._

_- DOBE, NÃO MEXA NIS...- tentou falar Sasuke, mas já era tarde demais. Naruto já havia pegado o objeto e o aberto, fazendo o qual emitir uma forte luz branca._

**Agora esse suspeito objeto...**

_Todos olharam assustados para o livro-et, que havia ficado de pé como se fosse uma pessoa. O livro olhou para todos os presentes e de repente uma música surgiu do nada:_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_O livro começou a dançar, imitando os passos do cantor. Inclusive a famosa andadinha pra trás._

_Todos: O.O_

**Vai deixar os dez jovens muito... Diferentes...**

_- __Não dá pra ser feliz no mundo em que vivemos! (Ah, eu sou emo!)__ – cantavam os dois jovens, um ruivo e um moreno, enquanto choravam abertamente._

_- EU QUERO SER HOKAGE!!! POR ISSO AO VOCÊ ME DÁ ESSE CHAPÉU OU... EU TE MATO – gritou a morena com um olhar maligno e uma kunai apontada para Tsunade._

_- Tsc, tsc... Como os jovens de hoje em dia são bobos – comentou o loiro com a voz calma e serena, enquanto observava dois pirralhos brigando._

_- OMG!!! EU ESTOU HORRÍVEL!! – berrou o moreno se mirando no espelho. Ele correu até a penteadeira e pegou um pente para pentear seus longos cabelos negros._

_- Hey Temari! Que bom que eu te achei! – acenou Kankuro se aproximando da irmã, que recuava devagar - Você sabe onde está o Gaara?_

_- Por favor, não me machuque – choramingou a loira, ajoelhando-se e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos._

_Kankuro: Õ.o_

_- Ei Ino, você está bem? – perguntou o garoto "fofinho", colocando uma mão na testa da loira, para checar sua temperatura._

_- Ah, e-es-t-tou s-s-im Ch-Chou-ji! – respondeu a garota, corando até o último fio de cabelo._

_- Hei Tenten, você não vai treinar? – perguntou o garoto de enooormes sobrancelhas._

_- E correr o risco de quebrar uma unha? Nem morta! – respondeu a garota, passando esmalte nas suas unhas bem cuidadas. Ela usava uma mini saia preta com uma blusinha rosa bem decotada._

_- Não sei por que, mas acho que tem alguma coisa muito diferente na Tenten hoje – murmurou Lee para si mesmo._

_Um moreno corria velozmente por Konoha e não parava por nada. Digo, quase nada. Asuma o segurou pelo braço, fazendo com que ele permanecesse no mesmo lugar... Mas mesmo assim ele continuava correndo, sem sair do lugar, é claro._

_- O que deu em você, Shikamaru? – perguntou o homem, olhando para o aluno como se esse fosse uma aberração._

_- Sei lá! Me deu vontade de correr_

_- Ah, sim... Quer jogar Go comigo?_

_- Hn... O que é Go?_

_- Yo Sakura! Está indo treinar?_

_- Quem é você?_

**E agora só duas pessoas poderão trazer paz de volta a Vila da Folha...**

_- TRAGA MEUS SHINOBIS DE VOLTA!! – berrou a Hokage, esmurrando o livro._

**Não, não é a Tsunade. É alguém mais baka...**

_- LEE TT.TT_

_-GAI-SENSEI TT.TT_

**Aff, não tão baka assim ¬¬'**

_- YOSHI! Tobi is o good boy!_

**Ta****zoando****comigo****né**

_- Yo Shino! Viu a Hinata-chan?_

_- Não Kiba, ela não estava com você?_

_- Bom... Hehe... Estava, mas aí ela surtou e disse que tinha que fazer uma coisa pra honrar o clã._

**E agora o menino inseto, o menino cão e seu fiel escudeiro...**

_Shino: "menino inseto?" ò.ó_

_Kiba: "menino cão?" --'_

_Akamaru: "fiel escudeiro? __Yes, it's me!" AU AU! n.n_

**Vão tentar fazer os dez jovens voltarem ao normal.**

_- Prestem atenção – disse o garoto de óculos escuros lentamente – Vocês não são assim..._

_- NINGUÉM NOS ACEITA COMO SOMOS! TT.TT – choraram Gaara e Sasuke_

_- Certo, eu desisto! – resmungou Shino, batendo a cabeça na parede._

**Estrelando... Os emos Gaara e Sasuke...**

_- Oh boy! O mundo nos odeia! – choramingou o ruivo._

_Sasuke: TT.TT _

**A nova patricinha Tenten...**

_- Hey Darlin! NÃO ENCOSTE ESSAS SUAS MÃOS IMUNDAS NA MINHA BOLSA, OK? – gritou a morena, abraçando sua bolsa, que tinha o formato de um poodle rosa._

**Um Naruto mais culto...**

_- E é por isso que as estrelas não caem do céu – concluiu o loiro, deixando as crianças de boca aberta._

**A Hinata psicopata...**

_- EU QUERO PODER! HSAUHSAUHSA (Risada maléfica)_

_Hiashi: O.O_

**Um Neji narcisista...**

_- Olha aqui! Eu quero isso e pronto, pois sou bonito e tenho dinheiro! ENTENDEU?_

**Shikamaru hiperativo e ignorante...**

_- EU VOU VOAR! – gritou o moreno correndo para o penhasco._

**A nova tímida, Ino...**

_- B-bom D-di-dia – murmurou quase inaudivelmente a loira._

**Uma Sakura com amnésia...**

_- Certo, onde é minha casa mesmo?_

**Temari medrosa...**

_- Ah!!! Uma borboleta ta me atacando!_

**Shino, o menino inseto...**

_- Não é nada ruim, não é nada ruim... Ah, a quem estou querendo enganar... ELES VÃO ME DEIXAR LOUCO!!_

**Kiba, o menino cão...**

_-_ _Amigo cão, cão, cão. Au, au, au... Rrrrrrr. Meu cachorrinho!_

**E seu fiel escudeiro, Akamaru.**

_- AU AU!_

**Ah, e eu também, Ana-chan, com meus comentários!**

_Cri cri cri_

_(N/Kakashi: Você não tinha que falar alguma coisa?)_

_(N/Ana: Hehe, não sei o que falar)_

_(N/Kakashi: --')_

**E Kakashi-sensei, como contra-regra.**

_Kakashi: - lendo –_

_(N/Ana: Agora não é você que tem que falar algo?)_

_(N/Kakashi: Ah ta!)_

_- Yo!_

_(N/Ana: Aff ¬¬')_

**E Kah Almofadinhas Black, como co-autora.**

_Cri cri cri_

_(N/Kakashi: Cadê ela?)_

_(N/Ana: Sei lá! Deve ta correndo atrás do Sasuke)_

_(N/Kakashi: --')_

**Não percam, em breve...**

_- ISSO PODE DEMORAR DIAS!!! ATÉ MESES!!! – gritou Shino. Sim ele estava realmente ficando louco... Ou mais comunicativo._

**Crise emo-cional.**

_- ABAIXO O PRECONCEITO COM OS EMOS!_

_- E COM AS PATTYS!_

_- E COM OS NARCISISTAS!_

_- CHEGA!! ISSO NÃO É UMA PASSEATA ANTI-PRECONCEITO!_**

* * *

**

**Ana-chan: **Yo minna!! Mais uma comédia tosca e no sense!!!

**Kah: **Yo!! Como se vc soubesse escrever outra coisa né Ana? ¬¬'

**Ana-chan: **¬¬' Como se vc soubesse escrever ALGUMA coisa né Karine?

**Kah: **¬¬'

**Ana-chan: **¬¬'

**Kakashi: **Certeza que vcs são primas?

**Ana-chan e Kah: **Infelizmente --'

**Ana-chan:** - pigarro - Bem, voltando... Essa é mais uma idéia maluca que eu tive e minha prima apoiou.

**Kah: **Massssss... Não sabemos como vamos continuar

**Ana-chan: **Nossa criatividade parou no trailer, então... Sugestões?

**Kakashi: **Vc sempre pedem sugestões...

**Kah: **Sem pre que dá, afinal: a voz do povo é a voz de Deus! n.n

**Ana-chan: **Ah e quanto as músicas desse capítulo:  
Triller - Michael Jackson  
Eu sou emo - Os Seminovos  
Amigo cão - Eliana

**Kah: **Bom, é só... Ja ne!

**Ana-chan: **Ja ne pessoal!

**Kakashi: **Ja ne! E vcs podem devolver meu livro agora.

**Kah: **Claro! Ta com a Ana n.n

**Ana-chan: **Pois então... Eu coloquei em algum lugar, só que eu não lembro onde...

**Kakashi: **VC PERDEU MEU LIVRO!!!

**Ana-chan: **Eu não perdi, só naum sei onde está... É diferente!

**Kakashi: **Ò.Ó

**Kah: **Interrompemos essa fic por que a autora está sob ameaça de morte. Voltaremos em breve! A Ana muito debilitada, eu acho...


End file.
